1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector which is adapted for a male adapter of an apparatus inserting therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical quick connector is disposed at one end of a pipe and adapted for a male adapter of an apparatus to be connected with the pipe quickly. A conventional quick connector, as disclosed in TW 268559, comprises a retainer which is detachably received in a recess of the joint portion. A clamping end of the retainer engages in an embedded groove of the male adapter. Whereby the male adapter is able to be smoothly connected to the pipe firmly so that the male adapter may not loosen and separate from the pipe.
However, after said retainer engages the male adapter, the retainer detaches from the male adapter difficultly. Users have to take great pains to remove the C-shaped retainer from the embedded groove of the male adapter. Moreover, in the removing process, the retainer could be deformed seriously, even broken. Furthermore, the C-shaped retainer is quite lighter, thinner, and smaller. When users take it out, it would separate from the recess of the joint portion completely. The users must put it away carefully, otherwise it would be lost easily.
There is a conventional quick connector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,063, can resolve said problem. Its retainer has some, such as engaging the male adapter and separating from the same quickly. Besides, the retainer could not separate from the joint portion. However, when the retainer is disengaged from the male adapter, the male adapter has to move to some particular angle so as to be removed from the quick connector. However, the said detaching means is so inefficient that users waste much time and energy to detach the retainer from the male adapter. Moreover, the detaching means operates difficultly.